craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Goes to the Creek
Jessica Goes to the Creek is the third episode of Season 1 of Craig of the Creek and the third episode overall. Synopsis When Craig and Jessica are locked out of the house, Craig has no choice but to bring his little sister to the creek. Plot The episode begins when Craig and Jessica arrive from school. Craig desperately searches for his key because he wants to urinate, but he realizes he does not have it. Jessica also looks for hers and does not have it. Craig urinates on the lawn and next to Jessica they look out the window of the house, and they realize that the keys are inside the house, Jessica becomes sad because she will not be able to do her daily routine. Craig says they will go to the stream and Jessica, reluctantly, accepts. In the creek, Kelsey covers JP with a protective material and hits him, JP hardly feels anything. Craig arrives and introduces his sister, then Jessica sits on the rocks. Craig mentions that he was thinking about his enemies, and Kelsey begins another sequence of narration saying that her enemies are nothing to her. Craig shows his friends some plans that he designed with traps for the enemies that include: an alarm system, a surveillance system, a distraction and a catapult. This last idea pleases Kelsey very much. Craig and his friends begin to build the trap system, starting with the alarms. Craig places a thread with bells tied between two trees and very close to the ground, so that the enemies may stumble and be heard. However, when she finishes doing it, Jessica stumbles and becomes entangled with the thread, when she wanted to ask Craig where to hang his clothes and his backpack, Craig tells him that he can use Kelsey's fighter dummy. When she goes to hang up her clothes, at first she gets scared but then hangs up her clothes and hits the mannequin. Then Craig and his friends do the surveillance system, placing several mirrors on the trees in specific positions to see when the enemies are there. When they finish building the surveillance system, Jessica says it's time for her afternoon program, so JP and Kelsey sit on a rock and pretend to argue about economics. Soon Craig begins to construct the system of distraction, that are figures of cardboard basketball that are raised with threads pulled by another person. Craig begins to build the last thing, which is the catapult, lowering a tree and placing a hockey stick so that the tree does not get out of place, but it does not work and the tree returns to its place. Craig keeps trying to do the catapult but always the tree returns to its place. Jessica asks Craig for his post-school meal, Craig does not want to look for food because he's busy, but when JP also says he's hungry, he decides to go to the barter tree. Craig asks for 3 rolls of chocolate and Jessica apple slices, but since she does not have apples, Kit gives her an apple juice. Suddenly the Junior Forest Scouts arrive and demand food in exchange for some rocks, but Kit does not accept rocks. Jason says he only wants 3 chocolate rolls and Kit shows him that the last ones were taken by Craig. Jason demands that Craig give him his chocolate rolls, Craig refuses and heads back to the stump with Jessica, making Jason angry, Jason notices Jessica's glass and has an idea. Back at the stump, Craig tries to build the catapult, but it does not work and when he gets up from the tree, the tree falls on JP Jessica asks Craig for a handkerchief, and he gets angry and tells her that he does not want to take care of her anymore. Jessica starts crying and complains to Craig that she changed her whole day and treats her badly. Craig sits next to her on the rocks and apologizes. Suddenly the alarm system is heard and Kelsey checks the mirrors of the tree, it turns out that the Junior Forest Scouts come to the stump. JP activates the system of distraction and scares the scouts, who try to flee but quickly realize that JP was controlling the distractions, so they chase him to try to catch him. JP climbs to a platform in the tree where they have a pulley to escape in a large object next to Craig, Kelsey and Jessica. The skate that moves the object reaches the end of the rope and they all fall into a bush. Jessica comes out of the bushes and exclaims that it was fun. Craig asks if she will return to the creek the next day and Jessica exclaims that she does not intend to return, ending the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Jessica * Kelsey * J.P. * Mortimer Supporting/Minor * Kit * 10 Speeds * The Junior Forest Scouts * Maitreya (cameo) * Bobby (cameo) Trivia TBA Video Craig of the Creek Jessica of the Creek Cartoon Network References es:Jessica va al Arroyo Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:A to Z